Winning Princess Amber
by RaisingStar
Summary: She's the last of her friends to be engaged. She refused to settle for the boys who desired Sofia first, But with her brothers wedding to Sofia quickly approaching, Princess Amber is feeling lonelier than ever. She's the only one he ever loved, but he messed it up by being a jerk. When he sees her lost and alone, can he win her heart back?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic! I love Sofia the First and my favourite character is Princess Amber, I do love SofiaxJames as well. Please review. Enjoy!

In Princess Amber's Bedroom

It had been months after James and Sofia admitted their feelings for each other and were accepted by the kingdom as a couple. Princess Amber was happy for her twin for finding his love and catching his happily ever after, whilst she was still chasing hers. Even though she was thrilled for them both, it still baffled her, did she still call Sofia her sister? Or does she wait until after the wedding when they are in-laws? Amber shook her head, Sofia was her sister no matter what.

Amber was sat at her window, watching the first rays of the morning light peek over the horizon. She hadn't slept all night. The 18 year old princess closed her eyes and let the light wash over her. As the sun slid over the princess, so did her thoughts. _Will I ever find my prince? Will I be forever alone? What will happen to me if I don't find a prince? Will I just become the forgotten sister of the King and Queen? I will become poor and have to live in the village, everyone will forget about me. If daddy can't marry me off, what use is there for me? No one wants me. Everyone eligible suitor desired Sofia's hand, Hildy and Clio may be willing to play second best, but not me. I'm first choice or no choice. Everything around here, in our friendship circle, in the kingdom, was about Sofia and James. She couldn't escape it. All mother and father talk about is them two. I can't remember the last time we had a conversation that didn't end in talking about a possible wedding. I wi-_

**Knock, knock, knock!**

"Princess Amber, your late for breakfast." Baileywick called through the heavy oak doors. "You parents and siblings are waiting for you."

_Doubt that, Baileywick just probably noticed the empty place._

"Erm, Baileywick, I'm not feeling well this morning. I am going to miss breakfast. Do apologise on my behalf."

"That's unfortunate to hear. Would you like me to bring the nurse to your aid?"

"No, just some privacy would be nice. Can you please inform my family and staff not to disturb me unless I call for them?"

"As you wish, your majesty."

"Thank you Baileywick."

_For caring._

In The Dinning Hall

"Mother, Father. We have some news." Prince James started, "I've asked Princess Sofia to be my Queen and-"

"And I happily accepted his proposal." Sofia laughed. Miranda squealed in excitement and clapped her hands over her mouth. King Roland cheered and they both congratulated the young couple. Cheering and laughter and applauding could be heard down the hall as Baileywick joined the Royal Family in the dinning room.

"Baileywick! Where have you been?!" The King cheered, "You missed Sofia and James announcing their engagement!"

"Well, I'm sorry to have missed such an amazing announcement and I'm sure Princess Amber will be so upset that she missed it also."

"Ah, yes. Where is Amber?" The King asked.

"She's taken ill, Sire. She decided to skip breakfast."

"I should go check on her." A concerned Miranda stated standing from her chair, Sofia, also concerned for her sister, agreed with her mother.

"The Princess wanted me to pass on a message saying she did not wish to be disturbed unless she called for you first."

Miranda sadly bowed her head in defeat of her daughters request and sat back down taking her husbands hand.

"Oh! We need a ball to celebrate your engagement!" The King exclaimed, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes we do." Miranda chimed in. "We can invite all the other kingdoms and the villagers. Oh Rolly! It'll be magnificent!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Enchansia**

Midday came and went and it was settling into early evening, and Princess Amber was still sat at her window seat, still staring at the horizon. She had been informed of Sofia and James engagement. She hadn't moved or eaten or even changed. She was numb. Hildegard had announced her engagement to Prince (soon to be King) Zandar the previous week and Clio was already married to Prince Frederick and was supposedly expecting, whilst Amber was still sat in her room at her father's castle contemplating how she had failed princess protocol. She thought back to her very first year at Royal Prep and smiled fondly as she remembered how the young princes asked for her hand the day school started and would bring flowers and jewels as tokens of their affection, from that day Amber believed her life was sorted and she would never have any trouble finding a suitor, but as she stared at her transparent reflection on her window she realised somewhere along the way, her plan fell apart and she had no idea when or why.

The sun full sank below the horizon and yet again the princess was greeted by her trusted steward, Baileywick. "Your highness, will you be joining the Royal family for supper?" He asked, fully aware of the answer. The princess solemnly shook her head. "Very well. Princess, your family are worried for you, maybe you should let them see you, even if its just your mother, or Sofia?"

_Sofia._ Amber had to hold back the tears. She had trained herself not to show weakness, "No Baileywick. Thank them for their concern but I wish to be alone please. Baileywick boweed at the Princess' command and exited. He was worried for the young royal. She was not in her usual spirits and this concerned him greatly. He had been with the children since they were small and had grown to love them like his own. It hurt him that the troubled Amber was isolating herself. Amber on the other hand, had grown very weak of two days without rest and decided to try and escape her thoughts and praying she could sleep for a few hours, just to gain some strength for the upcoming days before the ball.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chantium<span>**

Prince Hugo sat in his dinning eating breakfast with his father and brother when the notice came about the upcoming ball in Enchancia to celebrate Prince James and Princess Sofia's engagement.

"Do I have to go father? I don't really care for either of them." Hugo stated with an eye roll. His father stared at him for a few moments before responding.

"Do as you please Hugo. You do't really have to attend, thinking aboit it. We just need myself and my hier to make an appearance." He said, placing his hand proudly on his eldest son's shoulder and beaming at Axel. For some reason, even though he got his own way, the idea of him not needing to be there angered Hugo more than the thought of having to attend. Axel, Axel, Axel. Can't we talk about something else for a change?! The younger prince thought bitterly bout his older brother. Even though he was grown, Hugo's jealousy of his brother was still burning brightly from when they were children.

"Speaking of engagements, Axel, have you considered who you would like to make your Queen?" The King inquired as he finished his slice of toast.

Prince Axel smirked at his fathers question, "I have actually, and our trip to Enchancia fits in perfectly. Father, I'm planning on asking King Roland if I can have Princess Amber's hand." Hugo's head shot up. No! Not Princess Amber.

"Fine choice my boy!" The King applauded, while Hugo turned green with envy. Why? He didn't know, but he certainly wasn't happy with the thought of his brother marrying Amber. Maybe it was the idea of her being his sister-in-law, maybe he just didnt like the entire family.

"When did you interest in Princess Amber develop, brother?" Hugo questioned, trying his best not to hiss or spit at his brother, but he couldn't control the tone of his voice.

Axel was caught of gaurd by his brother's tempered tone, but answered nevertheless. "Well, remember when we went to that ball in Enchancia? That night. Princess Amber really caught my eye, every mans eye actually. I mean the princess hass been gorgeous all her life, but that night she was breathtakingly so. That's when I decided to make her mine. Nothing but the best, as father taught us." He gave a grateful nod to his father.

So you just chose her because of her looks?! Do you even know what she's like?! What makes her smile? Do you know what she's afraid of? Do you know anything about her?! Prince Hugo raged in his mind whilst he remained mute. "Hm. I noticed too brother. She was breathtaking..." Hugo muttered, She always is. "May I be excused?" The King waved his hand in approval and Hugo advanced towards the door. As he left he heard his father demand the royal party planner to prepared for Amber and Axel's own engagement celebration. The thought made him sick. Once he was in his royal chambers, Hugo paced. He had no desire in the princess. He only enjoyed the attention she gave him when they were at school. Why, he still remembered the day where he had tried to push Sofia off her flying horse, and how hurt he was when Amber started hating him. Maybe he did like her, he was, after all, proud of himself when he regained her affection after they had won the Flying Crown. But that was just a crush. They were only children. Now they were grown. Young royalty. Amber had grown into beautiful young lady. Her womanly curves and perfect figure. Her long, golden hair and dazzling amber eyes. The flawless complextion, the poise. The confidence. Ah, Amber's confidenceis what Hugo liked about Amber the most. How she never hid behind herself. She never backed down. Most princesses are easily intimidated, but Amber, no. She knew she was pretty and wasn't ashamed. Most frown on vanity, Hugo loved it, (he loved himself too) it meant you were never judging youself or letting your insecurities bother you because in your mind their was none. It's healthy really. All these qualities and more are the reasons why Amber made heads turn as she walked by. It surprised Hugo that she hadn't been married yet. It puzzled him actually. Who wouldn't want Amber? She's a beautiful princess that would make a gorgeous Queen.

She would be a queen. His brothers queen. Axel's queen.


End file.
